You're Not Alone
by WhitexFox
Summary: A popular rock star finds a young woman who use to be a singer trying to escape the hauntings of her ex boyfriend. Kyoru
1. Chapter 1

The crowd cheers louder waiting for the curtain to lift to reveal the most popular rock band ever in Tokyo

The crowd cheers louder waiting for the curtain to lift to reveal the most popular rock band ever in Tokyo.

"Yo Kyo, hurry your lazy ass up. Were on in 5."

"Yea yea yea, I'm getting there Brian. Just cool it." Strapping on his electric guitar waiting for the time to get on.

"Places everyone! Tonight, we will rock till the depths of hell show. So get in your damn places," growled Kyo while moving in the center front of the band. Kyo Sohma was the main vocals and electiric and acoustic guitarist. Brian Shylon was the ultimate drummer. Kenshi Hian was the bass guitar, and Minoshi Grana was on the electric keyboard.

"And now ladies and gentlemen, may I present to you, Dysterious!" roared the announcer making the crowd go wild once the curtains left leaving the band called Dysterious.

While hearing that, Kyo turned towards the drummer and signaling him to start. Once Kyo started to play and sing, the women just fell to the floor. But don't forget, Kyo is only 18 years old.

If you like us,  
Calling all riders,  
Roll up beside us,  
No place to hide us,  
All freedom fighters,  
Let's unite us,  
Switch on your nitrous  
And let's go  
Destination for navigation,  
Man up ya stations,  
Feel the sensation  
Surround invasion with communication,  
Move quick, we might avoid contamination

Down,  
Here comes the sound,  
Everyone pound your feet to this Phenomenon,  
Now let's make it loud,  
Let me show 'em all how  
You move to this phenomenon,  
Roll! Open your soul,  
Maybe lose control inside of this phenomenon,  
Just let yourself go,  
And let everyone know  
You move to this phenomenon.

Don't let these spiders  
Crawl up beside us,  
They want to bite us,  
Inject the virus.  
Raise up ya lighters,  
Praise to the righteous,  
Need you to guide us,  
GET PREPARED TO GO

If you like us,  
Calling all riders,  
Roll up beside is,  
No place to hide us,  
All freedom fighters,  
Let's unite us,  
Switch on your nitrous  
AND LET'S GO

Down,  
Here comes the sound,  
Everyone pound your feet to this Phenomenon,  
Now let's make it loud,  
Let me show 'em all how  
You move to this phenomenon,  
Roll! Open your soul,  
Maybe lose control  
Inside of this phenomenon,  
Just let yourself go,  
And let everyone know  
You move to this phenomenon.

Can't take it anymore,  
Shake until we move the floor,  
What are we waiting for?  
LET'S GO  
Tired of being ordinary,  
Don't care if there's people staring,  
I'll rely on your strength to carry me on.  
I'm not invisible like you,  
Next time things get a little messed up,  
I'll shine but I'll never be see-through.  
I'm fine just tryin to wake the rest up.

Down,  
Here comes the sound,  
Everyone pound your feet to this Phenomenon,  
Now let's make it loud,  
And let's show 'em all how  
You move to this phenomenon,  
Roll! Open your soul,  
Maybe lose control inside of this phenomenon,  
Just let yourself go,  
And let everyone know  
You move to this phenomenon.

You move to this phenomenon  
You move to this phenomenon

The crowd went wild after hearing Dysterious' new hit. The band played 9 songs in total until they called it quits. The curtain finally came down and the security guards dispersed trying to push the crowd out.

"Alright, PARTY TIME boys!!" Kenshi whipped out a huge keg of beer.

"No thanks. I'm gone for the night. See ya." Said Kyo grabbing his trench coat and started to head out.

"Hey Kyo, you should really stay with us! What has gotten into you these past couple of weeks? You aren't the same anymore with your badass attitude." Said Brian.

"We all want to know right here and why Kyo so spill it!" growled Minoshi.

"Its none of your god damn business you asses, I'll see ya in 3 days." Kyo opened the door and slammed it shut leaving behind 3 confused people.

Kyo roamed the streets during midnight until he fell onto an open bar with no one in it besides a woman. **She better not be a fan of mine!** Kyo entered the bar and sat 6 bar stools away from the young woman.

"Yo bar tender, how bout' a beer over here! Yelled Kyo.

"Yes sir, right away!" The bar tender grabbed a Miller Lite and handed it to Kyo.

Kyo started to drink when he felt a couple of eyes fall on him. He turned towards the woman with an angry expression making the young woman flinch.

"What the hell are you starring at woman?" said Kyo angrily.

The young woman whipped her head away not wanting to look at him. "Well, um, I was just looking at you."

"Damn straight you are. But why?" said Kyo. The woman turned towards the young man and flashed him a smile.

"Well, I just love your hair and eye color! I never had seen such orange colored hair before and the auburn eyes. It makes you very cute!"

Kyo turned away to hide his blush, trying to change the subject. "What are you doing here in the middle of the night, and don't you look to young to be drinking?" questioned Kyo.

"Well for starters" she moved to sit next to Kyo making him blush more, "my name is Tohru Honda and who might you be?"

"What, you really don't know who I am? Are you stupid or what! I'm Kyo Sohma, a singer for a rock band."

"Wait did you say Sohma?"

"Yea why?"

"I'm sorry for bothering you but I have to leave! He will find me easily if I'm with another Sohma!" Tohru dranked the rest of her beer and tried to leave but stopped when Kyo blocked her path.

"Kyo-kun, please move, I really have to leave!" said Tohru while tears started to build up in her eyes.

Kyo thought for a minute just what the hell is going on. Especially if it deals with another Sohma. To get more answers from her, he needs somewhere safe to talk in.

Kyo grabbed her wrist making Tohru looking at him worrying. "Come with me, I need more info from you. And I know where no one can find you too so come on." Tohru had no choice but to follow this mysterious orange head. She followed him for about 45 minutes till they approached an apartment. Kyo fiddled with his keys and unlocked his door bringing Tohru in with him.

"Um, Kyo-kun. May I ask, where am I?" questioned Tohru.

"You're in my apartment where no one knows why I live. Especially those damn fan club members."

Tohru giggled a little while sitting on a couch.

"What the hell is so damn funny?"

"Oh nothing. Why did you bring me her Kyo-kun.?"

"I need answers from you about this Sohma. Will you tell me?" Kyo sat on the other side of the couch looking at her. Tohru looked down at her lap then back at Kyo.

"Yes I will tell you. It all started in high school when I too was in a band. I was the singer of coarse and I play little guitar. After I graduated, there was a Sohma that I have been friends with for a long time. He joined my band a couple months ago which was a very wrong idea. He confessed his love for me and I accepted him. 2 months ago, he has been touching me inappropriately and harassing me" Tohru started to tear up, "A couple days ago from tonight, I left him saying that I was through. He told me that if I was seen with another man, especially a Sohma, that he will kill them right in front of me. That's why I was in the bar tonight because I quit the band trying to get away from him." Tohru was crying making Kyo mad because he never did like seeing girls cry.

"Tohru, how old is he?"

"He's my age, 18. Is that how old you are Kyo-kun." Asked Tohru glancing at him.

"Yes that's right. Can you tell me his name at least."

"Yuki Sohma."

Tohru saw that Kyo sat there shocked for a sec just looking out in space.

"Um, Kyo-kun, do you know him?"

"Yes I do, that damn rat. He's my cousin that I wanted to kill for my whole life." Kyo looked away not wanting to look at Tohru.

Tohru just sat there looking at Kyo. She looked back down not wanting to leave his place.

"Kyo-kun, if you don't mind, may I stay the night here. I'm just too scared to go anywhere tonight."pleaded Tohru.

"Yea I guess so. There's a guest room upstairs right across from the bathroom. Well guess I'm gonna call it a night. See ya." Kyo exited the room leaving for his room. "Goodnight Kyo-kun!" Tohru got up and went to the guest room to get a good night of sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Tohru's Dream

"Why don't you come here to me Tohru, I just want to talk to ya for a sec."

"Stay away from me you monster. I don't want anything to do with you anymore! Just stay out of my life forever!"

"Fine, I see how it is. I guess that since you won't come to me, I will force you too." The man withdrew a gun, grabbed onto Tohru and put her in a headlock, and pointed the revolver at her head.

"Tell me that you love me or else 'boom'."

Tohru struggled to get out of this man's grasp but was unsuccessful. "Why should I always have to lie to you? I despise you with every bone in my body. I'd rather die then to say that 3 worded phrase to the likes of you."

"Why so serious?" The man grasped the trigger harder until he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head.

"You should never point a gun at a lady like that." Said a young man with bright orange hair.

"Well it seems that you finally came out of hiding. It's nice to see you again cousin." The man dropped his gun and glanced at the orange haired man. Tohru, finally free, crawled behind a wall to safety and to watch the 2 young men fight.

"What is up with you and harassing others? I just can't believe people use to call you prince Yuki back in high school." Laughed the orange haired.

"Heh, I see you are more pathetic than ever Kyo. Why must you always put up a fight with me when you know how the outcome is going to be? You lose at everything, and now, you shall finally die" smirked Yuki.

"No, please stop," Tohru ran in between the 2 men, facing Yuki. "You have to stop. I can't stand watching people always fight. I had enough." Tears started to rise in Tohru's eyes while looking away from Yuki. Yuki approached Tohru, lifting her face to where she can look him in the eyes.

"Then tell me you love me and only me." Yuki stared down Tohru waiting for an answer. Tohru tried to backup, but his grasp on her chin was to strong.

"That is one thing that I can never say to you." Yuki laughed watching her crying lightly trying to get away from him. He looked above Tohru's head and saw Kyo giving him an angry expression, like wanting to kick his ass or something. Yuki looked back down at Tohru and reached for a knife in his pocket. He took the knife out and held the blade inside Tohru's mouth. The blade was facing the corner of her mouth making Tohru to cry even more.

"Like I said before, 'Why so serious?" Yuki held Tohru's chin tighter and glided the blade on the corner of her mouth making her slowly bleed. Kyo couldn't stand it anymore. He glanced at the ground and noticed Yuki's gun on the floor. He swiftly picked it up and pointed it at Yuki's head.

"Drop her now! You know that I will kill you either way. Just don't hurt Tohru," yelled Kyo. Yuki flashed Kyo a big grin and dropped Tohru on the ground but this time, not letting her escape. Yuki turned his body towards the gun being pointed at his head and Kyo. Yuki held the knife in his hand, tossing it up and down.

"Kyo, you know that you can't kill me. And what's this I hear. 'Don't hurt Tohru.' Are you like her personal body guard or something? Or, are you in love with her?"

Kyo glanced at Tohru, who was looking at him worriedly, then back at Yuki. "What difference does that make? You know for a fact that she hates your guts. And yes, I am in love with her." Kyo looked away from Yuki towards the gun he was holding. Yuki slowly approached Kyo, still holding the blade. Kyo held the trigger tighter, ready to kill Yuki if he came any closer.

"You have no right to be in love with anyone you monster," screamed Yuki and threw the blade at Kyo's chest, right at the heart. Before Kyo dropped the gun, he attempted to pull the trigger in which Yuki was hit in the abdominal, causing more blood to come out of him. Yuki fell straight down, dead. Kyo dropped the gun and fell to his knees clutching his stomach.

Tohru saw the whole thing, bursting out in tears and ran straight towards Kyo. Kyo's vision started to get very blurry, but could faintly tell that Tohru was right at his side. Tohru grabbed Kyo's hand tightly and kept telling him that it was going to be ok. Before he died, the last couple words that came from his mouth hit Tohru like a bullet train.

"See, I told you that I could protect you," said Kyo, giving Tohru one of his rare smiles while closing his eyes.

Kyo died, leaving a helpless young woman to fend for herself. "It's my entire fault. If I haven't have met you, you wouldn't have to protect me and get yourself killed." Tohru cried harder than ever laying on top of Kyo's chest.

End of Dream

Tohru shot up quickly, lying in the bed in Kyo-kun's house. She started to cry for a second, but finally cooled down. She looked over at the digital clock showing 6:30. Tohru rose from the bed, and for a "Thank You" to give to Kyo for letting her stay the night, she went to the kitchen to make breakfast for the young man.

--

**Author's Note**

I got the idea about the knife being in Tohru's mouth and the "Why So Serious" slogan from Batman: The Dark Knight movie!! I thought that that would be cool to add it into my story! :D:D:D You really need to see that movie!! Cant wait for the 3rd one to come out now!


	3. Chapter 3

Kyo got up like always staring at the green digital clock beside his bed

Kyo got up like always staring at the green digital clock beside his bed. The clock read 7 am, with the alarming going off. Kyo sat straight up in his bed and smashed the clock to make it shut up. He got out of bed, grabbed some clothes and threw them on the bed, and head towards the bathroom to take a nice refreshing shower.

When Kyo was finished, he wrapped a towel around his waist and headed towards his bedroom. Before he made it to his door, he stopped and started to smell the air which was filled with a hungry scent. "What the hell is going? Hmph, I don't know what it is, but it sure smells pretty damn good," said Kyo walking into his bedroom to change.

Finally dressed up in his baggy attire, he headed down the stairs and notices someone in the kitchen cooking. He peered around the wall and noticed that it was this Tohru girl trying to run away from his retarded cousin. Kyo started to laugh quietly after thinking of that "retarded" part. But then he focused his eyes on Tohru.

He admitted she was pretty but knew that he couldn't have a chance to be with a normal girl, unlike those fan club girls. Just thinking of her would give him the chills. She had a chestnut colored hair with those beautiful blue eyes. If Kyo looked into her eyes at any length in time, he would get lost in them. She was a petite young woman and also very clumsy too. Kyo waltzed right into the kitchen and leaned on the wall across from Tohru.

"So, what are ya making?" With hearing Kyo's voice, Tohru jumped causing her to burn her lower arm on the burner. She drew her arm back with tears coming towards her eyes. Kyo rushed over to Tohru and grabbed her arm and put it under cold running water. "You are so stupid, you know that! You need to watch where you're going next time," yelled Kyo.

"I'm sorry Kyo that I made you worry. I promise that will never happen again. Oh, and by the way, I made some fish and onigiri for breakfast. It's on the table, so eat up," Tohru smiled at Kyo who started to go towards the table.

Kyo grabbed a riceball and shoved it into his mouth. He was surprised how great a riceball can even taste. "Well wait a minute, aren't you gonna eat too?" said Kyo while reaching for another riceball. Tohru walked towards the table with her bag that she was carrying last night.

"No, I won't be. I just planned to make it for you as for a "thank you" for last night. But I guess I have to leave now, or else I will be late for auditions. But thank you for letting me stay the night Kyo-kun." Kyo dropped the riceball and stood up facing Tohru.

"Wait a sec, what do you mean auditions?"

"Well, I was hoping that I could join a different band this time. And if I do, then I have more people to watch over me." Tohru smiled at Kyo for the longest time. Kyo was deep in thought until he thought was something good.

"Well, if you don't make it in the auditions, come here. This is a band that I know that could have some use for you." Kyo handed Tohru a card with an address with the band's name written on it.

"Oh thank you so much Kyo-kun. I hope I will get to see you soon! Well bye-bye." Tohru waved goodbye to Kyo and walked out the door.

Kyo stood there for a couple of minutes, and then sat back down to eat more of this delicious breakfast. He reached for his phone and dialed Brian's number.

"Yo, what's up Kyo?

"Hey Brian, do me a favor and call the band and tell them we have to practice."

"What for? People already love us to death."

"Dude, shut your damn mouth and let me do the talking. But, I think we have finally got a female singer."

"What, are you shittin me? Well hell yea I'm calling the guys! What, did you meet her? Is she hot?"

Kyo hung up the phone and finished his meal. Within the hour, he was out of the house, heading towards his band's practice building.

Everyone finally met together and started practicing, but with having more fun too. They practice for 4 straight hours till they heard the doorbell ring. Kyo signaled the guys to stay there and walked down the hallway towards the door with his guitar slung over his shoulder.

Kyo opened the door but wasn't surprised at all to see this person standing here. "Tohru, what are you doing here? What about your auditions?" Tohru gave Kyo a smile and handed him back his card. "So, I guess you're looking for a female singer? Well here I am Kyo-kun! The auditions were cancelled because the band started to break up." For some reason, he was glad that Tohru stopped by and he didn't exactly know why. Kyo grabbed Tohru's hand and led her through the hallway.

The guys were stunned to see Kyo with a beautiful looking girl, especially holding his hand. Kyo gave the introductions and everything.

"So it looks like you're Kyo's girl huh? You go man," yelled Minoshi.

"Shut the hell up man. She is not my damn girl!" Kyo turned towards Tohru. "Well, you know that you have to audition for us to," said Kyo smiling. Kyo grabbed a microphone and ushered her to the stage.

"Uh, well if you insist Kyo-kun." Tohru breathed in a deep breath and started to sing.

All the guys were practically stunned that her voice was the most beautiful voice that they have ever heard. Especially for Kyo. They felt like they were touched by an angel. By the time Tohru was done singing, she looked down from the stage and saw all the guys with their mouth hanging open.

"I guess I sung pretty badly, didn't I? Well I guess that's ok, because I can find a different band." Tohru turned away and started to tear up. Kyo went up on stage and grabbed her arm.

"You sang beautifully Tohru. So there is no need for you to find a different band, because you are in one right now," said Kyo blushing. Tohru didn't know what to say so she hugged him tightly. Kyo blushed even more, but he also felt good about Tohru hugging him. "Oh thank you so much Kyo-kun!" Tohru pulled away from Kyo and looked at the rest of the band.

"You are now the singer with Kyo in Dysterious. I will give you the schedule for our practices and performances later," said Kenshi. "But first, lets celebrate!!" Minoshi and Brian whipped out the beer and started to party.


	4. Chapter 4

Minoshi and Kenshi quickly passed out the beer, handing one to everyone

Minoshi and Kenshi quickly passed out the beer, handing one to everyone. Brian turned on the stereo system to get this party started. All the guys were drinking beer and dancing except for Tohru. Tohru sat down at a table with an unopened beer just watching the rest of guys. Kyo and Brian were talking about random crap and Minoshi and Kenshi were dancing like wild animals.

Kyo went back to their bar to get another beer and Brian went over to Tohru. Tohru started to stiffen up once she saw Brian making his way towards her. Brian stopped in front of Tohru and held out his hand.

"Will Miss Tohru Honda have the pleasure to dance with a guy like me?"

Tohru blushed a little glancing away from Brian and accepted his hand. "Um… Of course," said Tohru smiling. Brian guided Tohru towards the dance floor and started dancing to a face paced song. Minoshi and Kenshi scooted off the dance floor to watch Brian and Tohru dance to "I Will Survive." Minoshi went towards the bar to get another beer when he noticed Kyo opening his.

"Hey Kyo, you should check out the dance floor," said Minoshi while grabbing a beer.

"Why? What's going on that's so grand?" said Kyo.

Minoshi grabbed Kyo's head and turned it towards the people dancing. Kyo was stunned. He didn't know Tohru could dance like that. Out of all the people, why Brian?! Kyo walked towards the dance floor and stood next to Kenshi.

"Yo Kyo, why isn't your sorry ass on that dance floor kicking their asses! I've seen you dance, and let me tell ya, you dance pretty damn good!" smiled Kenshi.

"Hmph, I'll sit out on this one. And besides, Tohru and Brian are dancing." Kyo drank the rest of his beer and threw it into the garbage can.

"And besides Kenshi, I'm 18 years old and I'm done with that." Kyo walked to sit down at the bar.

Tohru and Brian finally stopped dancing after 20 minutes and went to go sit down. Brian went to go join Kyo at the bar and Tohru went to her own personal table. "Oh no, it's very late and I have to leave!" said Tohru to herself. She gathered all her things and left without anybody knowing. She thought it would be too rude to interrupt their party that she was leaving.

Tohru was almost to her house until she got pushed into a dark alley by some man. Tohru quickly got up from the fall and noticed that it was Yuki again. Tohru backed up against the building with no where to run and hide from.

"Yu…Yuki! What are you doing here?" said a nervous and scared Tohru. Yuki pried open a knife and walked closer towards her.

"I've come to pick up my girlfriend. I would like to know where you have been?" said Yuki smiling.

"What in god's right would think that I would tell you? It's none of your business so stay out of it!" yelled Tohru. Yuki got angry and pressed Tohru's head against the building, seeing tears come from her eyes. He put the knife up against her neck and sliced the side of her neck. She started to bleed but wasn't concerned about that at the time. She wanted to escape.

Yuki slowly backed away from her and put away his knife. "Now you have something to remember me by. I will do more than that if you don't except my wishes. I will see you in the next couple of days to check on you." Yuki walked away leaving a terrified Tohru crying.

Tohru ran to her house this time and locked every single door that led to the outside world. She ran upstairs to her bathroom and tended to her laceration. Tohru cleaned it good but was afraid to put anything on it so she left the wound open to heal quicker with the oxygen. She then went to her room to get some rest. Tohru was too scared to make anything or talk, so instead she went right to bed.

The party ended around 2 am, and everyone came out to be drunk except Kyo. Kyo was the last one to leave the place to go home. The only thing that he couldn't get off his mind was that why did Tohru leave so early?

Kyo locked the door to the building, and went down the lonely city to his house.

He was thinking to hard to know where he was going. Kyo started to kick cans on the sidewalk till he saw a stray cat. The cat looked at him and Kyo looked at the cat. The cat crept towards Kyo and ran into an alley. With his instincts, Kyo followed the stray into the alley and noticed some blood on the ground. Kyo stared down at the ground and the cat, and then left the alley.

"Okay, what the hell is going on here? Why would some stray bring me to this alley with blood! It doesn't making any damn sense!!" Kyo stratched the back of his orange head and walked home.

"Maybe I'm just seeing things. And besides, it is very early in the morning to think straight." Kyo proceeded with his walk thinking like always.


	5. Chapter 5

Around 10am in the morning, Tohru was wakening up by a telephone call

Around 10am in the morning, Tohru was wakening up by a telephone call. She gazed over at the clock and noticed that she totally slept in and forgot about the practices. Tohru jumped out of bed and grabbed the phone before it stopped rigging.

"Hel….hello,"said Tohru while trying to get her breath back.

"Yo Tohru, its Brian. Well practice started 30mins ago, where are you?"

"Um, well, you see, I kinda slept in but I will come over asap. I am so sorry!"

"Heh, don't worry about it. Besides, you're not the only one who has slept in. Kyo isn't here either. So don't be apologizing. See ya in a few. Bye."

"Bye bye." Tohru hung up the phone and went straight towards the bathroom to take a nice refreshing shower.

Kyo opened the door to their practice studio with a grumpy attitude. All the guys came up to him asking questions, but he simply ignored them all and went towards his private room. Kyo dropped his bag and laid on the futon looking up at the ceiling.

Kenshi walked into Kyo's room and sat down next to Kyo. Kyo turned his head the other way, not wanting to even look at the man. Kenshi just came closer towards Kyo, watching the orange head with a terrible mood problem.

"Hey Kyo, what is going on with you for the past couple of days. You have never acted this pissy before. I would like to know right now!"

"There's nothing to talk about so get the hell away from me and get out of my damn room." Yelled Kyo.

Kenshi got up and walked towards the door. He glanced at Kyo for a second before he left. "You need to change that attitude of yours right away. Tohru is on her way so shape up and get ready for practice." Kenshi slammed the door shut and walked away towards the other guys. Kyo just stayed in the same spot without a care in the whole world.

Tohru ran through the door to Brian, Minoshi, and Kenshi. "I'm so sorry that I am late. Please forgive me," pleaded Tohru. The guys just laughed at her.

"How can we be mad at someone like you Tohru," said Brian, trying not to laugh. Tohru smiled a bit, still feeling a bit guilty. Kyo marched right into the room, grabbed his guitar, and handed out some music that he wrote.

"Come on yall, it's practice time so get your asses up here and review the music that I gave you." Growled Kyo. He strapped on his guitar and started to tune while waiting for everyone else. Everyone got into their positions, with Tohru standing in between Kyo and Brian in front of the microphone. They practiced for 4 hours, and then called it quits.

Tohru noticed Kyo's change in moods and wanted to know what was up. Everyone except Tohru and Kyo left to go drink at a bar. Tohru walked up towards Kyo watching him tend to his guitar. Kyo turned his head towards Tohru and just glared at her.

"What the hell do you want?" ordered Kyo.

"Well, um, I was just worried about you. Is there anything that you would like to talk about?" Kyo looked away from her.

"What can you possibly do to help me? There is nothing no one can do for me. Just leave me about for once. You are just as annoying as everyone else!" Tohru looked down from him with tears coming to her eyes.

"Well, I guess that's how you think of me, so I will just stay away from you." Said Tohru sadly. Tohru walked away, leaving behind a selfless Kyo.

Kyo looked up towards Tohru with anger rising. **Why am I so fucking stupid! I don't know why I always have to be mean to other people, especially Tohru, when ever they didn't do shit to me besides trying to help. God I'm such a fucking idiot. She probably hates my guts, but doesn't everyone though? Ugh, I guess it's my turn to apologize. **

Kyo walked faster towards Tohru to catch up to her. He reached out his hand to grab her shoulder, which of course made her flinch like crazy.

"Ky--Kyo-kun! I didn't know you where behind me. Um, is there anything that you need? Whispered Tohru. Kyo pulled his hand away and grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the bar to sit down.

"Look, I'm sorry ok. When I get angry, I just tend to lose myself towards people. It's just that, well, this day is the anniversary to some occasion that I hate." Said Kyo.

Tohru smiled at Kyo and understood completely what he has to go through. "You don't have to apologize Kyo-kun. I know what it feels like to have one of those anniversaries too. I should have known better. But, I have one question for you, why did you join a rock band?" questioned Tohru.

"Well, ever since I was little, I use to have anger problems a lot. My parents hated my guts, I had no friends, and my whole family hates me. Since I told you this much, I can trust you with the rest. Today is the anniversary of my parents' death. Both of them, together. They died from suic….from a car accident. Everybody blamed their death on me and I just couldn't take it. My anger problem got so bad, I wound up in the hospital from starting most of the fights. But luckily, I found 3 guys, Minoshi, Kenshi, and Brian that could calm me down by inviting me into their band. I've been in their band since I was 7 years old. They raised me like I was their child, granted they were 8 years older than me but I didn't care. So, that's how I'm here." Shrugged Kyo while glancing at Tohru, who of course was smiling.

"How can people hate you so much? I just don't get it. You are a very sweet person to others, and you also look out for them too!" Kyo turned away so he can hide his blush from Tohru. "But Kyo-kun, my parents also died in a car accident when I was starting high school," she looked down with tears stinging her eyes. "It's very hard that stuff like that happens, but how can you be at fault?

"Please don't ask me that Tohru. You don't want to know, but when the time comes, I will tell you." Kyo lifted Tohru up by the chin to get a good look at her. Tohru blushed when Kyo touched her face and wiping the tears away. Kyo kept looking at her but something on her neck caught his eye.

He glided his fingers across the long cut mark causing Tohru to flinch. She pulled his hand away from her face and walked away. At this point, Kyo was plainly confused.

"Tohru wait up! What is going on here that I don't know of?" Kyo ran infront of her to block her escape route. He noticed that Tohru was crying which definitely made a sign that something was wrong. Kyo held Tohru by the arms so that she wouldn't move or do anything.

"Listen to me Tohru! What caused you to have this huge cut on your neck? Please tell me!" yelled Kyo.

Tohru kept shaking her head in agony, not wanting to bring him into this situation again. But she gave up, totally trusting Kyo.

"Wel--well the reason I--I left la…last night was because it was getting late for me. Well, I encounter someone again, and he did this to me. Oh please Kyo, help me!! He won't leave me alone until I accepted his love. He's been doing this to me and I'm so scared!" cried Tohru.

Trying to comfort Tohru, Kyo pulled her into an embrace. He could feel the wetness from her tears on his chest. Kyo laid his head on Tohru's while stroking her hair. Tohru held a tight grasp onto Kyo's shirt, not ever to let go.

"So, it's Yuki again. My damn cousin abusing you again, so I guess I will just teach me a lesson or two."

Tohru pulled away from Kyo to look at him. "No Kyo-kun, you can't do that! He will kill you, especially since that I told you what's going on. Please Kyo-kun, don't do that! I don't want anyone else to die because of me." Cried Tohru.

"Fine then. Just don't leave my side again, you got that! And with you beside me, he won't lay a hand on you." Smiled Kyo.

All Tohru could do was to cry harder and braced Kyo into another warm hug.


	6. Chapter 6

"Kyo-kun, I am very sorry that you're involved in my troubles

"Kyo-kun, I am very sorry that you're involved in my troubles. I shouldn't have told you all this."

"Damnit Tohru, you don't have to apologize for every little thing. I'm doing this for your own good whether you like it or not. People like you shouldn't get hurt by the looks of my damn cousin." Kyo opened his door to his apartment and threw the keys on a nearby table. He ushered Tohru in, then locked the door.

"So I guess you will be sleeping in that spare bedroom that you already slept in last time." Kyo took off his jacket heading towards the stairs.

"Um Kyo-kun, what will I sleep in. I don't have any of my clothes with me!" said Tohru following Kyo.

"Uh, well, um… I guess you can borrow some of mine if you want?" blushed Kyo.

"Oh that would be great! Thank you so much Kyo-kun" smiled Tohru.

Tohru followed Kyo towards his room jumping for joy. Kyo started to dig for his longest shirts till he came to a very long plain black shirt that would reach Tohru's thighs.

"Here, you can wear this. It's the longest thing that I could find." Said Kyo handing Tohru the shirt.

"Oh thank you so much Kyo-kun. I promise to take good care of it!" Tohru started hugging the shirt with her biggest smile on her face.

"Yeah yeah, just get to bed. We have rehearsal tomorrow so get some rest" mumbled Kyo.

"Alrighty! Good night Kyo-kun!" Tohru ran off into the room that she was now using.

Kyo laid down in his bed just staring up at the ceiling which seemed like for hours. **Man this is going to be a weird week. Tohru staying in my house, what else can I ask for? Her brown luscious hair always hanging down. And those beautiful blue aqua eyes that I can easily get lost in. This is too good.** With that lost thought in Kyo's mind, he dosed off into sleep.

Tohru stayed for 5 weeks already, and the band "Dysterious" was even more popular than ever with Tohru's voice. While staying in Kyo's house, Tohru cleaned, cooked, and washed to pay for her room. Kyo didn't mind having her around at all. With every day passing by, he grew more and more in love with her. And with being with Kyo all the time, there was no sign of Yuki. Tohru started to feel a little affectionate towards a certain orange head too. Every day was the same, practicing, then in 5 days perform. But that will all change when they hear more good news.

Today was a regular day, practicing of course. Dysterious practiced for 2 hours, than took a break. Right before the break ended, the doorbell rung.

"Yall can start practicing, I will go answer the door." Tohru ran off down the hall towards the door. She could hear the band already practicing. Tohru opened up to only find 17 year old blonde haired boy smiling at her.

"Um…May I help you with something" questioned Tohru.

"I guess you are the new singer for Dysterious! That is so great to finally meet you! My name is Momiji Sohma, the band's choreographer for outside performances and the stylist!" said Momiji while giving Tohru and huge hug. Tohru hugged him back, seeing how cute he looked.

"Oh that is so great. Well come in. Since you are a Sohma, are you perhaps related to Kyo-kun?" said Tohru, leading Momiji to the band.

"Yes I am! I'm his cousin of course." Smiled Momiji.

"Are you serious?!" yelled Tohru, making everyone stop playing, turning their attention towards Tohru and Momiji.

Obviously Momiji didn't answer Tohru, but ran towards the band group. "Hey, listen up everybody! I have a huge surprise for everyone!" smiled Momiji.

"Will you just get it out you damn brat," yelled Kyo.

"But Kyo, it wouldn't be any fun by doing that," whimpered Momiji.

"I swear, everytime you open your damn mouth!" Kyo put his fists on either side of Momiji's head and started to twist his temples.

"Waaaa… Tohru, Kyo is scaring me." Whined Momiji who is now hiding behind Tohru.

Tohru just looked at Momiji with a smile on her face, and then turned her face towards the boys. The boys were getting impatient of course.

"Will you get your speech over with Momiji!" yelled Kyo, Brian, Minoshi, and Kenshi in unison.

Momiji hopped happily in between the group and started to explain.

"Well, I found a spot for you all to compete in a contest that will be held at Paris, France. Since you are also a dancing/ singing group, this will be a cinch for yall. And me being your choreographer, I have some awesome moves for you to learn. Of course, the lead singer will be Tohru and dancing in front. The rest of yall will follow her singing with wicked moves. In order to get there on time and practice in the studio that I rented over there, we have to leave tomorrow and catch the 10:30 flight at night.Oh and I also have to get you some new uniforms too! Something hot and spicy, especially for you Tohru."Hopped Momiji.

"Ok, practice is cancelled, lets get packing! Me and Kenshi will meet you at the airport at 10" said Minoshi while running out the door with Kenshi without letting anyone speak to them.

"Hm… well this is something. I guess I will see you three at the airport at the same time with those 2 boneheads. Well, see ya." Brian waved goodbye with Kyo, Tohru, and Momiji left in the studio.

"Oh this is too good to be true Kyo-kun and Momiji! Especially going to Paris! I always wanted to go there, but I didn't know this band dances" said Tohru facing Kyo.

"Yea it is. But I bet you will do great with the shape you are in now" blushed Kyo. Tohru turned her head away quickly before the blush and her face was getting redder. Momiji noticed big time and thought Paris would be a good idea.

"Tohru, I get to sit with you on the plane," yelled Momiji.

"Ok, that's fine with me!" smiled Tohru.

"Are we just gonna stand here and do nothing, or are we gonna pack?" growled Kyo.

"Kyo-kun is right, lets go to pack. Oh Momiji, how long will we be gone?"

"For 3 months, so lets get packing," smiled Momiji.

"Paris, here we come," yelled Tohru and Momiji in unison. Kyo just walked behind them, ignoring their antics.


	7. Chapter 7

"Let's go Tohru

"Let's go Tohru! We are going to miss our flight!" yelled Kyo, waiting near the doorway with a huge suitcase and his guitar in the case.

"Oh I'm coming Kyo. It won't be long, but sorry to make you wait for so long." Yelled Tohru throughout the house from "her" room. All Kyo did was grunt and sat down on his stuffed suitcase, thinking of a new song to write.

"Tohru, I have one thing that we especially have to do when we reach Paris. And that thing is to take the boys with us for their judgement and find you some hot clothes to dance in like in those movies like The Cheetah Girls. I watch that movie for some moves and some clothing designs," smiled Momiji.

"Uh ok Momiji. I guess you are right about the clothes thing," said Tohru while grabbing the suitcase. "But we have to leave now or else Kyo-kun will be mad and we will miss the plane." Hurried Tohru while running out of the room with her suitcase followed by Momiji with his stuff.

Kyo arose from his suitcase and grabbed his belongings and walked out of the house. Since Kyo didn't live that far from the airport, they walked instead of taking a bus. The 3 amigos were silent all the way to the airport. It was 10:20, so all they had time for was to run to their flight instead of meeting the rest of the group. Kyo, Tohru, and Momiji just made it and boarded the flight to see Brian, Minoshi, and Kenshi sitting all together.

"You dumbass! What happened to meeting here early?" growled Kyo.

"Oh take a chill pill Kyo. At least you made the flight on time!" laughed Brian. Kyo muttered something under his breath and sat next to Brian.

Minoshi and Kenshi sat right behind Brian and Kyo. Momiji and Tohru sat in front of all the others but diagonal from Kyo and Brian. Momiji sat next to the window leaving Tohru out in the aisle. The plane took off once everyone was finally seated.

Everyone was doing something completely different to educate their little minds. Momiji was showing Tohru some things that he saw out of the window while giving her lollipops. Brian was bugging the shit out Kyo. And Kenshi and Minoshi were playing poker with girls across the aisle from them. Just 8 more hours of flying left before France.

In less than an hour, everyone on the plane was asleep due to the late time except for Kyo who slept before leaving the house. Turning his legs towards the aisle, Kyo began to practice quietly on his practice guitar, trying to write a new song. With a sudden move by Tohru, Kyo quickly stopped playing and looked at the sleeping girl moving into a different position.

Kyo couldn't take his eyes off of Tohru. He looked at her for the longest time until he noticed something different. Tohru started to shiver big time due to the air vents being on full blast. Kyo got up from his seat, reached above his compartment and took out a huge red blanket. He draped the blanket over Tohru so she wouldn't catch a cold. Kyo returned to his seat thinking.

**I guess Paris would be a good time. From the two months that we first met, she was the only person to lighten my heart. I guess that's a good thing, right? Let's just see if Paris is really the romance of all places. **Kyo leaned back in his seat to get more rest, still thinking of the brown haired girl.

Unbeknownst to Kyo, there was a pair of eyes watching Kyo placing the blanket over Tohru. He opened his eyes to look at the sleeping Tohru beside him and just smiled. He glanced over the seat to find Kyo asleep as well. He grinned big, and then went back to sleep again.

Everyone on the plane was awake due to the pilot speaking into the intercom saying the plane will land in 5 minutes. Momiji and Tohru jumped for joy in their seats, waiting to see Paris and their hotel. The other part of the group just sat there gathering their stuff.

The plane finally landed from that long exhausting trip. Tohru had to get the feeling back in her legs, which explains that she has never been seated for 9 long hours before. The band gathered all of their baggage and went straight towards the exit. Momiji made Tohru cover her eyes, not wanting her to see Paris until they got into their hotel rooms.

Momiji led Tohru to a private limo that Momiji kinda rented for transportation. Everyone was quite like always except if there were hot chicks watching them. They arrived to the hotel, by the looks of it, even the guys gasped at the luxurious building leaving Tohru more excited than ever. Tohru was finally able to see once she got into the building. Tohru was takin back with all the art sculptures and elaborate detailing.

Momiji came towards the group with three rooms keys. "Ok people, I rented three suites, which means two people per room!" said Momiji holding the keys in the air.

Minoshi and Kenshi agreed to room together, so they took one of the room keys and went towards their room. Momiji had a plan which is obviously working quite well so far.

"Brian Brian Brian!! You want to room with me for two months!! Please!" hopped Momiji while giving Brian the pleading face. "Sure, why not. But you better not pester me or else you are out." Momiji nodded and went with Brian to see their room. Momiji threw the last key to Kyo and than ran off to Brian.

Kyo just stared at the key then looked at Tohru who of course had a smile on her face. Tohru was getting a little inpatient to see her room, so she grabbed Kyo's hand and went running towards their room. "Sorry about running Kyo-kun, but I'm so anxious to see our room!" smiled Tohru running towards the elevator. Kyo started to blush after hearing Tohru say "our room" and couldn't do nothing more just to stay quiet.


	8. Chapter 8

"Oh Kyo-kun

"Oh Kyo-kun! Look at this beautiful room! It's so big, oh and look Kyo-kun, it has a balcony too!" said the excited Tohru running around the room inspecting everything.

Kyo threw his baggage big the doorway smiling at the hyped Tohru. Just her always acting like that made him smile like he never did before. Kyo sat in a nearby chair look throughout the room. He propped one leg over the arm of the chair like always to get comfortable.

Tohru ran out towards the balcony to do a little site seeing from their room. She gasped once she saw all the architecture and buildings that just blew her away. Tohru leaned on the rail that was 9 stories off of the ground. She stood out there for the longest time, and then decided to come back in and check on Kyo.

Tohru found Kyo catnapping in a chair in a comfortable position I guess. Her instincts took her over, so she went to grab a blanket and draped it over the sleeping orange head. Tohru went to go check out the bathroom which was also humungous.

"Tohru, Tohru, Tohru! Come on, its time to go shopping!" said Momiji who barged in without knocking, waking Kyo up at the same time.

"Dammit Momiji! Stop barging in like you own the damn place," yell Kyo.

"Oh hello Momiji, what are you doing here?" said Tohru.

"It's time to go shopping! Lets go find you some new clothes. Oh and don't worry, I am loaded with money so lets jet," said Momiji pulling Tohru out the door with a hot headed Kyo on their hells.

Brian, Minoshi, and Kenshi were all partying with the booze already and in Brian's room. They didn't care where Momiji went; all they cared about was the alcohol. Momiji dragged Tohru all the way to their limo that Momiji rented. Not knowing what the hell he was doing, Kyo climbed into the vehicle.

"Oh Kyo, I didn't know you were coming?" smiled Momiji.

"I just didn't have a damn thing to do. So just zip it brat." Mumbled Kyo.

Tohru and Momiji picked up on a small conversation with Kyo staring out the window thinking. He didn't give a rat's ass what their little pep talk was about, but was wondering something that was worth thinking about. They drove for 20 minutes till they stopped in front of a huge French mall. Everyone assembled out going straight into the mall with Kyo trailing behind.

"Tohru, you and Kyo wait right here. I'm going to see if I can find someone who can understand us and tell us where some great clothing stores are." Said Momiji running away in the mall looking for a translator.

Kyo sat down on a bench watching Tohru looking at a directory. He glanced away at a group of guys eyeing Tohru. The group went over towards Tohru making Kyo pissed off like always and going after her.

"Hey there sweet thing. What's a lonely girl like you wondering around in a place as big as this," grinned one of the boys. Tohru just looked at the group and started to back up slowly into the directory. One of the boys pinned Tohru up against the directory scaring the crap out of her.

"Why don't you come with me and I can really help you out," giggled the guy while moving inward to Tohru wanting to kiss her. Tohru was so scared she couldn't do anything besides one thing. "Kyo-kun! Please help me!" screamed Tohru.

"Hey assholes. You better back off of her or else I'll put my foot up your ass." Growled Kyo. The guys turned around to see a bright orange haired man that was really pissed. Obviously these guys could understand Japanese.

"Whatcha goin to do about it orangy. Is she like your girlfriend or what? Well it's too late; she agreed to come to my place."

"That's where you're wrong you bastard. She's not going anywhere with you."

The group which contained about 7 guys surrounded Kyo, even the leader who was taunting Tohru, stood there right in front of Kyo. Tohru screamed out Kyo's name, worrying that he will get hurt. Kyo simply ignored her and focused on the guys. Kyo stood in his fighting stance glancing from side to side, than back at the leader.

"And here you are, doing something that you will totally regret!" smirked Kyo.

"Hmph, lets see about that. Jacob, get this doushe." Said the leader.

Jacob approached Kyo from the behind, trying to sneak up on him. And yet, they went wrong again. Kyo quickly turned around and nailed Jacob in the stomach. Kyo stood back up to see 2 other guys coming from both sides ran towards Kyo. Kyo ran towards the one that was closer and elbowed him and the gut. Kyo swiftly turned around and punched the other guy in the face.

The leader became furious. He sent 3 more people after Kyo. Tohru couldn't bare to watch anymore, so she cowardly hid behind the directory. 2 people were already down; the last one drew out a knife. Kyo ran towards the guy, only to be stabbed in the leg with the knife. Kyo then sent the guy flying with the knife still stuck in his leg. The leader just stood there for a minute, than ran away. Tohru came out from hiding and ran up to Kyo.

Good thing this part of the mall was mostly deserted. If it wasn't, there would be a huge commotion going on. Tohru knelt down to the sitting teen. Tears started to well up in her eyes.

"Kyo-kun, I am so sorry." Trembled Tohru. Kyo looked up at the sad girl and smiled.

"Hey, don't apologize. None of this was your fault. You couldn't help that you were scared from that guy. And besides, if I wasn't here, you would be taken away only to leave me devasted." Blushed Kyo.

Tohru couldn't help but blush after what Kyo said. Just anything that he would say to her, it would simply melt her heart right away. Tohru looked down at the knife in Kyo's thigh and saw him grasp it. She looked away knowing what he was doing. Kyo yanked the knife out which made him wince but not as bad. He threw the knife away from him and stood up. The wound wasn't bleeding through his pants which was a good thing. Tohru stood up next to Kyo smiling at him.

"Don't forget Kyo-kun, once we get back to the hotel, I need to clean your wound before it gets infected." Kyo smiled at Tohru than glanced at Momiji who was heading their way.

"Look, I found a translator!" smiled Momiji. Momiji showed Kyo and Tohru the translator who in fact was that gang leader. The leader looked at Kyo and ran away, leaving Momiji in confusion with Tohru and Kyo laughing.

The trio went into a store that looked worthy enough for hot clothing. Like always, Kyo sat in a chair that was facing the dressing rooms. Momiji and Tohru went looking for 15 minutes and brought clothes over to the dressing rooms. Momiji took a seat next to Kyo who was sleeping again. Momiji quickly woke up Kyo.

"What do ya want this time?" questioned Kyo.

"I thought you can give me another guy's opinion on the clothes we picked out for Tohru." Giggled Momiji.

"Yea sure, whatever," yawned Kyo.

"Hey Kyo, I've been wanting to ask you this about something."

"Well shoot then," grumbled Kyo.

"Do you lo.." "Momiji, I'm coming out so don't laugh at me." Said Tohru.

Good thing Tohru interrupted instead of eavesdropping thought Momiji. "Well come on out Tohru!" smiled Tohru. Tohru stepped out of the room, and at everyone's surprise, Kyo's mouth hung down.


	9. Chapter 9

"Um, earth to Kyo

"Um, earth to Kyo!" said Momiji while tapping Kyo on the shoulder.

"Oh, yea um… what do you want runt," growled Kyo trying to take his gaze off of Tohru and her new outfit.

Tohru stood there wearing black boots that went up to her knees. She had on a burgundy button up top that was sucked onto her petite figure. And to top it off, she work short black shorts.

"What do you like about Tohru's new style Kyo?" questioned Momiji. Kyo turned away to blush for a moment but of course he didn't want to show any affection in front of anyone. Tohru stood there smiling, waiting to hear Kyo's opinion.

"It's horrible! I mean, why would someone wanna dress in something like that?

Especially if we have to a sing and dance routine to do. You know what; I can't stand one minute in here! I'm outta here!" yelled Kyo. Kyo left with guilt following him. He really didn't want to tell that to Tohru, he wanted to tell her how beautiful she looked. But of all people, Momiji was standing there. There was no need to show affection towards Tohru in front of him.

Tohru tore her gaze off of Kyo only leaving tears in her eyes. No one has ever acting like that towards her, even when it comes to clothes picking. She looked a Momiji wondering what she should do too. Momiji looked at the teary eyed girl and smiled. He knew a lot about Kyo, so he knows exactly what's going on.

"Don't worry Tohru. Kyo didn't mean what he said. Trust me, I know almost everything about him!" smiled Momiji. And to brighten the mood, he ran up to Tohru and gave her a big hug. Tohru hugged him back even tighter.

"Thank you so much Momiji! That makes me a little better. But should I keep this outfit?"

"Heck yes Tohru! It looks aweome on you! Now lets go get something to eat!"

"Alrighty." Momiji paid for the loads of clothes and went straight towards the food court. Tohru was hankering for some All American food, and Momiji wanted Mexican. So they went separate ways to buy their groceries and meet up again.

Tohru was heading towards The All American Grill until she heard some familiar voices. Knowing that she hates to eavesdrop, she quickly hid behind a bush. Tohru poked her head out on side and noticed Kyo, Brian, Minoshi, and Kenshi all grouped together.

"Hey Minoshi, are you going to the party tonight at that private club for tourists?"

"Well hell yeah Brian! But if we are going to this shin dig, we need dates of course." Brian thought for a minute and the light switch above his head turned on.

"Well, since we are good at scoring chicks, lets pick some up on the side of the road?"

"Hell yeah!" yelled Minoshi and Kenshi in unison. Brian looked over at Kyo who had his hands in his pockets staring at the ground.

"What about you Kyo? Who are you going with?" said Brian.

"I will go dateless. I actually don't need a date for a stupid party." Growled Kyo.

"But Kyo, what about taking Tohru?" Kyo turned his head right at Brian once he said Tohru's name.

"Why would I wanna take her? I hate her guts, and besides I bet she hates me. Momiji can take her cause I don't give a rat's ass." Yelled Kyo. He certainly didn't want Brian to know about his little thing towards Tohru. Kyo knew he was half right, she probably did hate him from all the rude and hateful comments he gives her. Of course Kyo didn't mind taking Tohru to the party, but then it would make it too obvious to everyone.

Tohru pulled away from the bush, and on the verge of tears. **Why would Kyo say something like that? I understand what he's going through and I don't blame him. How could I hate someone that I truly love? Wait, what am I saying? Do I really consider this love after spending so much time with him? And after all he has done for me like protecting me from Yuki and staying by my side whenever he should be looking out for himself instead of wasting his time with me. **

Tohru walked away from the bush and ordered her meal. She met up with Momiji at a booth in the middle of the food court. Momiji than said something about that party that Tohru kinda listened on from the boys.

"Who are you going with Momiji?"

"No one, but I have a question for Tohru!" yelled Momiji while raising his hand.

"Ok, what is it?"

"How do you feel about Kyo? I mean, do you like him?"

Tohru looked away hiding the blush that was overtaking her face.

"I knew it! You like Kyo Sohma!!" screamed Momiji. "Why don't you go to the party with him?"

"Well because I don't even think he wants me around." Said Tohru sadly.

"Well that is all going to change. I have a plan." Momiji leaned over and whispered into Tohru's ear. She giggled at Momiji's comment and nodded in excitement.

Kyo opened his hotel door only to find it deserted, but the bags of Tohru's new clothes were in there though. Kyo panicked big time, knowing that Momiji was at the hotel getting ready for the party but there is no Tohru. Kyo made a mad dash towards Brian and Momiji's room and banged on the door. Momiji opened the door, expecting Kyo to ask him where Tohru was.

"Where the hell is Tohru," said Kyo while trying to get his breath back.

"Oh she went somewhere and will be out the whole night. So you have nothing to worry about," smiled Momiji.

"I have a hell of a lot to worry about. I need to look after her so she won't get into trouble!" yelled Kyo.

Momiji grinned knowing that his plan was indeed working.

"Well aren't you so concerned? Just trust me on this ok." Momiji closed the door with Kyo just standing there. Kyo went back to his room to get ready because the party starts in an hour. **Why is it that everytime I speak to her, all I can say is hateful things. This is my entire fault for her disappearance. I totally hate myself for saying those hateful things to someone that I can find love in for the first time in my life.**

Kyo walked into his room and went straight towards the balcony. It hasn't even been a day and yet he was falling apart. Kyo stayed in the same spot for 10 minutes of looking at what Tohru was looking. No wonder she said this place was beautiful. Kyo went back to getting dressed and downstairs to meet everyone else.

The group arrived at the party at 7pm. PARTY TIME! Brian, Minoshi, and Kenshi picked dates right off the street. Momiji and Kyo were the only people that were dateless. The building that held the party had a balcony in the back, a garden with water fountains on the other side of the balcony, a bar that faced the performance stage, and then there was a buffet table. There were balloons bouncing everywhere with people dancing to the DJ. There were black lights, strobe lights, any kind of lights that didn't light up the whole room.

Momiji and Kyo left to go to get a drink at the bar. They sat in the stools that faced the stage that Momiji picked out. Kyo already grabbed a draft beer and watched everybody dancing, but didn't notice that Momiji left.

Momiji ran to find Tohru, who was backstage, being the first performer of the night. The teen spotted Tohru walking back and forth. Tohru was wearing one of her new outfits that she picked out secretly. Not even Momiji knew about it but bought it anyways. Tohru had on a black and white checkered top that hugged her chest. The top barely had sleeves and on it and it come down just right about her belly button, making her stomach reveal. She also had tight jeans on, but on her right legging it was cut to the middle of her thigh and the left legging went all the way down. To match with it, she wore pure black tennis shoes. But that wasn't her whole outfit. Tohru curled her hair which still ran down passed her shoulders with a black leather cap that most French people wear on.

"Hey Tohru! It's time that you go on!" waved Momiji.

"But I don't think that I can do this Momiji," Tohru worried even more.

"Tohru just listen to me, act like this is just another band performance back at home." Smiled Momiji.

"Thank you Momiji. That helped a lot." Said Tohru giving Momiji a hug.

Momiji walked away nodding to Tohru to get on stage. Tohru nodded back and grabbed her acoustic guitar and went on stage. The DJ stopped and everyone stopped dancing but moved closer to the stage. Kyo just kept on thinking and drinking. All the guys were whistling at Tohru telling her that she was hot and good looking.

Having more confidence, she set her guitar down and grabbed the microphone. Tohru took a deep breath, and know its show time.

"Welcome everyone to this tourist party bash," yelled Tohru, trying to get the crowd hyped up and they were more than hyped up.

"Well tonight, I volunteered to play a little music to get this party started. I'm Tohru Honda and tonight, I would like to play a song that I wrote earlier today." Tohru put the microphone back on the stand and grabbed her guitar and slipped it on. Once Kyo heard Tohru's name, he whipped his head around and saw the love of his life on stage singing by herself. And also to be playing a song that she just wrote today! Kyo had his full attention on Tohru now. Tohru stood right on center stage while playing her guitar.

I looked away  
Then I look back at you  
You try to say  
The things that you can't undo  
If I had my way  
I'd never get over you  
Today's the day  
I pray that we make it through

Make it through the fall  
Make it through it all

_Chorus:_  
And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just want to sit and stare at you  
I don't want to talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just want to cry in front of you  
I don't want to talk about it  
Cuz I'm in Love With you

You're the only one,  
I'd be with till the end  
When I come undone  
You bring me back again  
Back under the stars  
Back into your arms

_Chorus_

Wanna know who you are  
Wanna know where to start  
I wanna know what this means

Wanna know how you feel  
Wanna know what is real  
I wanna know everything, everything

_Chorus without last line_

_Chorus_

I'm in love with you  
Cuz i'm in love with you  
I'm in love with you  
I'm in love with you

Tohru looked up at the crowd to find them all cheering for her. She took a quick bow and came off of the stage. Kyo stood up just staring at the stage from where and angel just sang a beautiful song. Kyo made an attempt to find Tohru and knew this was the perfect time too.

Tohru walked out of the back stage into the party room where everyone was still cheering her on. With the guitar still slung around her shoulder, Tohru made her way towards the garden. The sky was pure black with stars as bright as ever engulfed in the sky. Tohru walked into the middle of the garden and sat on a bench facing more of the garden with a fountain next to her. She started to strum to that same song on the guitar without the lyrics with her eyes closed humming away. Little did she know, someone followed her into the garden.

Kyo stood there facing Tohru's back, listening to her play. He slowly walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder causing Tohru to look up at Kyo.

"Oh Kyo, I didn't know you were there." Said Tohru.

"Uh, sorry about that. You sang great on stage, but I didn't know you were coming." Kyo said quietly. Tohru looked away with a sad expression on her face.

"You wanted me to go to this party with Momiji?" said Tohru sadly still not looking at Kyo.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I heard you today in the mall with Brian," she turned her head facing Kyo with tears. "From what you said, is that how you really feel about me?"

Kyo looked away, feeling guilty that Tohru heard his conversation. "Look, I didn't mean to say that. I just, well I don't know what to do."

Tohru stood up holding her guitar in front of Kyo with tears going down her face. "I…I…I just didn't want to make the wrong decision again," cried Tohru. She quickly walked away from Kyo deeper into the garden. Kyo ran in front of Tohru to stop her and grabbed onto her shoulders making sure she wouldn't leave.

"What do you mean by the wrong decision Tohru?" said the concerned orange head. Tohru looked down at the ground crying, not wanting to look at Kyo. But It was now or never for her. Tohru looked up for Kyo to see her eyes red and puffy from crying so much.

"I…I wrote that song for you. I didn't care what you said about me to Brian in the mall, I wanted to write that song just for you. You were the only one that listened to all my complaints through all these months, and you were by my side protecting me. I can't really ask for more." Cried Tohru.

Kyo looked at Tohru shocked to hear that someone that he loved had written a song for him. She wouldn't have the same feelings that he had for her would he? Kyo wrapped his arms around Tohru's waist, pulling her into his chest. Tohru grasp onto Kyo's shirt and cried even harder.

"I don't care if I'm going to get hurt even more by Yuki, but I know the risks that I can take. I…I'm in love with Kyo-kun," said Tohru still crying into his chest.

Kyo opened his eyes wide and looked down at the crying girl. He pulled her away only to find that Tohru didn't want to make eye contact with him. Kyo cupped Tohru's face in his hands to get her to look at him and to wipe her tears away with his thumbs. Tohru gazed into Kyo's with him smiling at her. Why was he smiling?

"I understand if you don't feel the same way," said Tohru quietly.

"Now why on earth would I say that? I l..loved you for so long that is was hard for me. I didn't want anyone to notice because than I thought you didn't have the same feelings for me. I will always protect you no matter what cuz I love you too Tohru." Said Kyo.

"Kyo-kun I rea...," Tohru was cut off when Kyo brought his lips onto hers. She melted away just by being touched by him. Kyo slid his arms on her lower waist line with Tohru wrapping her arms around Kyo's neck. Kyo liked the strawberry taste that came from **his** angel's lips.

Tohru was a bit surprised to find Kyo's tongue in her mouth, but what did she care. She did the same thing to Kyo. No wonder they call that kiss the French kiss, it's the most romantic kisses of all kisses.

Tohru and Kyo parted away in needing for air. Tohru fell into Kyo's chest resting her head on his muscular torso. Kyo kissed the top of her head and hugged Tohru tighter.

"I love you Tohru so much and aways will." Whispered Kyo.

"And I will always love you Kyo-kun." Smiled Tohru.


	10. Chapter 10

"Now for the forecast today…," "shut the hell up 'Fred' or whatever that guy's name is. Shit, who in the hell watches that crap anyway?" said Riley as he switched the TV channel.

"Dammit, there is nothing ever good on. This bites," complained Riley.

"Well since I hear you complaining and you have nothing to do, switch the channel to that one European dance station that I like," yelled Yuki throughout the house.

"Whatever you say master," Riley switched the channel to the dance station but something caught Riley's attention that was live on camera right now.

"Master Yuki, you might want to hurry up and look at this before the shot changes!" yelled Riley.

"What now, is it another one of your porn movies again or what?" Yuki started to make his way towards the living room while stopping at the kitchen to grab a beer.

"No master, this is live in Europe and to you it is very important!" explained Riley.

"Fine fine, show me," said Yuki as he took a swig of his beer and gazed at the TV. Yuki started to grip the glass bottle even tighter once he saw the image that disgusted him. There, on live TV was a scene at the European dance club showing Tohru Honda and Kyo Sohma kissing.

"That son of a bitch!" yelled Yuki as you threw his half filled bottle of beer at the wall sending glass to scatter everywhere.

"Um, master," "doesn't that stupid fool think of what he is getting into right now! I don't care if he is my cousin or not, I want him dead! Riley, start packing. In a couple of days we are leaving Japan and paying ourselves a little visit in Europe, more like in Paris. I will have Tohru now matter what!" "Yes, master, of course."

**Two Days Later**

"Hurry up you guys! We are going to miss our practice session if you don't get the lead of it!" yelled Minoshi. Minoshi was kind of patiently waiting in the limo while the rest of the band was trying to get ready.

Kyo and Brian finally came, jumping into the limo with tank tops on and baggy pants to go along with it. Practically all the guys ended up wearing the same thing for the practice. A couple minutes later, Kenshi, Momiji, and Tohru finally appeared and got into the vehicle.

Tohru was dressed in a pair of short shorts with a sleeveless shirt. She held her hair back in a ponytail topped with a black hat. Everyone in the car especially Kyo grinned at Tohru as she sat next to Momiji. Kyo sat next to Brian but his eyes never left Tohru's pretty face. Kenshi and Minoshi sat together, and again had to act like total complete idiots. More like retards if you ask me.

"So Tohru, are you excited about all of this!" smiled the hyped up Momiji.

"Yes, of coarse I am Momiji and I am really grateful that I get to visit a place that I have always dreamed up coming to. Thank you so much Momiji!"

"Don't mention it Tohru. I think the rest of the band should be thanking you because since you joined with your voice, Dysterious went over the roof with popularity. How did you get your singing voice anyway Tohru?" questioned Momiji.

The car fell silent after Momiji asked his question to Tohru. Hearing a voice that good, everyone wanted to know how it really came to be. Tohru lowered her head in despair, trying to remember the horrible past.

"Well you see, I…I wasn't born with the ability to speak. My vocal chords were really weak and couldn't support myself to even talk. My whole family isolated me except for my parents. They would never let me out of their sight. But everything began to change as my father passed away with having pneumonia while I was 4 years old. My mother was the closest person that I have ever had in my life. She cooperated with me even if I couldn't speak at all, she still didn't abandon me. Right before my 8th birthday my mom passed away in a car accident. We were waiting to cross the street when I noticed a car swerve on the road from black ice. I tried to tell her to move but she couldn't understand where I was trying to get at. Seconds passed by and I found her pinned up to a wall by the car, dead. From that point on, I was an orphan so I thought my life was already over. A couple weeks later, I couldn't stand being alone any longer, so I went to a lake where no one can find me and I took out a knife. I wanted to kill myself so I can reunite with my parents and won't have to suffer being alone anymore.

Before I had the chance to hurt myself, a boy the same age as I was stopped me. I faintly remembered him, but the only thing I remember was that he had orange hair auburn colored eyes."

Kyo's eyes got bigger as Tohru began to describe him, and yet she hasn't realized it. 'That little girl was Tohru? But how can that be? Who would know that Tohru was the type of person that tried to kill herself? Am I the reason why she sings so beautifully?' thought Kyo.

"The little boy snatched the knife away from me and threw it into the lake. He tried to ask me what my problem was but all I could do was lip talk. Right then he understood that I couldn't speak, so since then until I was 11 years old, I met him every afternoon to work on my voice. He also taught me how to play the guitar quite well. Having him by my side, I knew that I wasn't going to be alone anymore. The thing that I regret most was that I forgot to ask him what his name was."

"I don't blame you Tohru since you have been through so much. I just don't know how you did it!" exclaimed Brian.

"Seriously, from what I hear from you, it seems that you were born to sing," said Minoshi.

Everyone kept on with their questions but only Kyo stayed the quiet one. The only thing one his mind was Tohru's story and that they met in their childhood. The conversations kept on going till minutes later they were at the rehearsal studio. Everyone filed out and followed Momiji into the building.

Tohru was the last to get out of the limo but once she got out, Kyo grabbed her arm and dragged her inside an empty room and closed the door.

"Kyo-kun, what is going on?"

"I needed to talk to you but I haven't had the chance to lately."

"About what Kyo-kun, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to but I will listen if you do," said Tohru sadly. "I mean, you weren't talking in the car, not even to me. It looked like we were trying to avoid me or something," cried Tohru. Kyo turned to face Tohru and gently lifted her face up with his hand.

"Now why would you think of something like that Tohru? I would never avoid you in my whole life, do you understand?" questioned Kyo as he wiped Tohru's tears away with his thumb. Tohru nodded her head and looked up to Kyo. Kyo flashed Tohru one of his softest smiles as he gazed in the girl's sky colored eyes.

Tohru's eyes fell as she grasped onto Kyo's hand and slowly pulled it away from her face. She then sadly moved to the window to look outside and noticed that the rest of the gang started the practice session but were also goofing off. Kyo turned around and sadly looked at Tohru, but at her back.

"Kyo-kun, I'm sorry that I dragged you into my troubles at that bar where we met. It was a total mistake and I don't want you to get involved in anything that is my problems." Tears slowly trickled from Tohru's face as her eyes were fixed on the outside world.

"You don't understand Tohru; I was automatically involved even before we met. It might sound like bullshit but it's true."

"How was it even possible that you were involved when the first time I saw you was at the bar?"

"If you want the answer to that, you have to figure it out on your own. I know you know the answer, its just that you probably don't think of your past that clearly," said Kyo. Tohru quickly turned around and slowly made her way to Kyo.

"Why do you even love me Kyo-kun? I'm scared that you might turn into the way Yuki did and I'm afraid of that ever happening."

"Tohru, I am a totally different man, also I am still the complete opposite of that bastard since day one. I love you because you are the only person that can understand me and you weren't one of those damn fan girls always wanting to date me. I can tell you this, you know more about me than you think you do right now. There is something to think about because I want you to remember as much as possible," smiled Kyo.

Tohru wiped away her tears and went straight into Kyo's chest. Kyo held the petite girl in his muscular arms around the waist as she held tightly onto him like he was going to fade away. Tohru lifted her head up to Kyo's and laid her cherry colored lips on his. The sensation crept through both bodies and wanted to stay there forever.

Periodic breaths were being taking but the moment kept on. Tohru guided her hands into Kyo's hair as he guided his hands up her bare back under her shirt. Tohru didn't mind at all, she never wanted this to end.

"Tohru, we are waiting for you where ever you are!" yelled Momiji from the outside of the building. Kyo and Tohru quickly parted and tried to fix their clothes and hair to act like nothing had happened.

"You go first Tohru so they won't get any ideas. I will just say that I was in the bathroom or something," smiled Kyo. Tohru nodded and smiled back. She quickly left the room and cruised down the hallways. All the doors down the hallway were shut except for one.

"Tohru, come inside this door Tohru," said a voice. Tohru stopped outside the door and went inside thinking that it was Momiji. Once she got passed the doorway, the door slammed shut and the lights came on.

"Well hello there Tohru. How have you been lately?

"Oh no, Y…Yuki!"


End file.
